Gallo
:"Whatever it takes, that money's mine!" ::::::::- Gallo Gallo, also known as the Coin Killer, is a character who appears in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. He is a greedy but strong lizard gunmen who helps Dillon once he gets defeated by him. He holds a few coins with him and occasionally tosses them for some unknown reason. He uses guns to battle Grocks, and he can shoot from a long range. Characteristics Physical appearence ?? Personality ?? History ?? Quotations (in TLR) ---- Side Stage 1 Free Time (Day 1) with him at saloon Gallo: - The name's Gallo... Dillon and Russ, right? Russ: - Huh? Have we met somewhere? Gallo: - No. I've just heard rumors... Thought I'd come and take a look for myself. Russ: - Um, Gallo... You're a gunman, aren't you? ::We could sure use your help battling the grocks. Gallo: - Hmm... Well... You're scrappy, but you look like you could use the help. ::And it's not that I can't help, but... Russ: - C'mon! We need to defend this place and the train that runs into the frontier lands. Gallo: - Hmm... ::If you want to hire me, it'll cost 1500. My fee is not negotiable. you want to hire this ranger? chooses No... Gallo: - You backing out? ... Well, no skin off my back. again Gallo: - If you want to hire me, it'll cost 1500. My fee is not negotiable. chooses Yes... *sound of money thrown on the table* Gallo: - Ah, payment in coins. Excellent. So it's a deal. ::Very well. Until tomorrow then. again to Gallo. Gallo: - Well... Here's to tomorrow. Prep Time (Day 2) Gallo: - What do you aim to have me do, Dillon? Choose among Collect scruffles, Collect ore, Collect money or wait at battle point When you interacts with him, select Talk Gallo: - If you want a bigger reward, you gotta fatten up the scrog herd and protect them! When you interacts with him, select Heal the ranger Gallo: - You got some medicine? I wouldn't say no to a sip. When you asks for money and when Gallo has some, he says: Gallo: - Here ya go... Spend it wisely. When you asks for money and when Gallo doesn't have any, he says: Gallo: - No, I haven't collected any money. When you asks for items when Gallo has some, he says: Gallo: - Hrm. I did manage to find a few things. When you asks for items when Gallo doesn't have any, he says: Gallo: - Nah, I got nothing for you. When you tries to talk to him when he's busy... Gallo: - Can't you see I'm busy? If you got something to say, let's talk outside. When you interacts with him, select Wait at a battle point Gallo: - Where do ya want me to wait for the fight to start? Anytime, during the Raid Time, touch the pouch - Set Point... Gallo: - Select a site. I marked my recommendation in yellow. If select no... Gallo: - Adios. If select one marked point in map Gallo: - Got it. I'll head out that way now. Prep Time (Day 2) you already cleared this stage Gallo: - What do you aim to have me do, Dillon? Choose among Collect scruffles, Collect ore, Collect money or Wait at battle point After select... Gallo: - Gotcha. ::One more thing, Dillon. If you want the stuff I'm gathering for you, ::you need to come to me to get it! ::I'm not your errand boy. You come to me! Talk to him Gallo: - There's a plenty of stuff to do around here. Select Rest in Camp... Gallo: - Understood. Let's meet up later. After accepts... Gallo: - Very well, we'll camp here until the raid. After resting in the camping site... Gallo: - Hey, you brats, wake up! Prep Time (Day 3) you already cleared this stage Talk to him Gallo: - If you want a bigger reward, you gotta fatten up the scrog herd and protect them! Ranger Stats Taken from Original Website Gallery TheLastRanger_GroupArtwork.png|Gallo (left) with Boone (top), Dillon (center), Russ (bottom-right), and Nomad (right) Gallo.png New allies.png Dillon and Gallo.png|Dillon and Gallo Gallo.jpg 00003.png 00044.png|Showdown with Gallo New_Gameplay.jpg Gallo-eye-catch.png|The stare of Gallo's eyes 00062.png 00064.png|Site recommendations TLR-Gallo-Mining.png TLR-Gallo-camp2.png TLR-Gallo-camp3.png 3.png 32.png Trivia *Gallo lays coins on the eyes of those that he defeated, but he is never shown to do so in the game at all. *If starts a Raid Time (after hired Gallo) he says an advice message from Gallo appears in the Top Screen: "Press down on game control to contacts me via radio!" *If a Grock Squad is defeated by the ranger (during Raid Time), a advice message from Gallo appears in the Top Screen: "Hmph. Defeated a grock group." *If a Grock Squad deals the last hit damage to a ranger (during Raid Time), a advice message from Gallo appears in the Top Screen: "Uhg. Dillon, I'm out..." ::Russ imediately responses, with another advice message in the Top Screen: "I brought the ranger to the village." *When you go to menu pouch - Set Point, to designate a mark point in map, an Gallo reach the marked point, appears a advice message from Gallo in the Top Screen: "Gallo here. I reach the mark." *During Raid Time, a advice message from Gallo appears in the Top Screen: "Press Left in the +Pad to talk in radio" ::"Gallo here. I'm in position." ::"Hmph. Defeated a grock group." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:The Last Ranger Characters